


Juggler's confession

by Ginga2Sam



Category: Ultraman Orb, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginga2Sam/pseuds/Ginga2Sam
Summary: Maybe Alternative reality to Ultraman Orb, Juggler's sightly creepy obsession over Gai.





	

Juggler knelt down besides the unconscious Gai and whispered into his ear “I’ve been waiting, always in this darkness claiming that you are the one who caused this suffering of mine. Orb, I never thought that there will be a day that I will feel regret. No I am not who I used to be. I am now Juggler. This form of mine , hard and cold is the metal plating hiding the cables that are all over my body, my timer cracked and sharp agonizing pain goes right through. I am no longer an Ultraman, no idea what I am now. I’ve watched you when you were sleeping, you snore loudly as the fridge on the other side of the room. We are like Ginga and Lugiel, opposites of each other neither can we destroy each other. Together we are Ultraman Orb Origin.”


End file.
